The Voyant Clan
by Ability King KK
Summary: Will is about to start his Pokémon journey. Watch as he spends the last few days with his family before he leaves. Rated T.


**I should be working on CR, TLP, LM, or RT, but this idea has been in my head for a while. Basically, it's about Anabel's family and takes place years before the main series. It was going to be a flashback in 'Champions Rising', but I think it'd work better as a one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Pokémon".**

**Ages:**

**Anabel – 5**

**Will – 10**

**Lucian – 17**

**Argenta – 34**

**-:-**

It was a nice summer day in Ecruteak City of the Johto region. People were out and about enjoying the weather and tourists were enjoying the sights like the Burnt and Tin Towers. The weather may have been nice, but for some it was too hot. The people who thought it was too hot were the Kimono Girls, who weren't wearing their usual kimonos. If only they knew they were being watched.

"Heeheehee, I love the summer," whispered a young boy as he peeked through one of the windows with a grin. He had dark lavender hair and wore a pair of red shorts, a red t-shirt under a black vest, and a pair of black shoes. What really made him stand out was the black eye mask he wore on his face.

He would have continued his 'peeping adventure' if someone hadn't grabbed him by the back of his shirt and had been pulled back.

"Gah!"

When the boy turned to see who interrupted him, he gave off a big grin. The person had shoulder length lavender hair and wore a red suit with a black under shirt, black shoes, and lavender tinted glasses. He did not look happy, judging from his twitching eye.

"Hey, Big Bro! Welcome home!"

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this, Will."

"Ah, you're no fun, Lucian. I was just taking in the sights of some lovely valleys," grinned the masked boy.

"Listen you little pervert! You better stop do things like this or I will tell mother!" threaten Lucian as he was dragging his younger brother away from the Ecruteak Dancing Hall. "You'll make the family look bad with your perverseness."

"Says the man who went gaga over that redhead he met when we went to the Sevii Islands for vacation three years ago," smirked Will as Lucian froze in place.

"We agreed never to speak of that out loud!" yelled Lucian as he turned to Will.

"Didn't she wear a revealing black two-piece?" asked Will.

"SHUT UP!"

"Lucian, your nose is bleeding." pointed out Will.

Lucian quickly wiped away the blood with the handkerchief that was in his front jacket pocket. He then turned to his brother with a glare and spoke menacingly.

"I hate you."

"Big Brother Lucian shouldn't hate Big Brother Will!" cried a small voice that made the two brothers jump.

Both boys looked down to where the voice came from to see a small girl, who had short lavender hair and big lavender eyes, staring up at them. She wore a white shirt under a light lavender jacket, a white skirt, frilly white socks with black dress shoes, and a little white bow on the side of her head.

"Damn it, Anabel! Don't sneak up on me like that!" scolded Lucian.

"…You said a bad word!" gasped little Anabel. She then ran off away from her older brothers. They paled when they saw where, or should be said who, she ran off to. Anabel had run off to stand next to an older woman with dark lavender hair and red eyes. She wore a white dress shirt under a red jacket, red knee length shorts, purple leggings, knee high high-heeled black boots, black gloves, green disc earrings, and had a pair of red framed sunglasses perched on her head. Anabel stared up at the woman and started to tug on her shorts.

"Mommy, Lucian said a bad word," said the five-year-old as she pointed to the eldest of the siblings. Will couldn't help but snicker when Lucian's eye started to twitch again. The woman, named Argenta, looked down at Anabel and smiled.

"Come here, little one." said Argenta as she scooped up her daughter, making the little girl giggle. She then looked toward her oldest son. "Lucian, what have I said about cursing in front of Anabel?"

"Not to." sighed Lucian, as if he's had this conversation so many times before in the past. Will was trying so very hard not to laugh out loud.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Will." said Argenta as she turned to her middle child with a glare. "I know you've peeking at the Kimono Girls again."

The ten-year-old tensed a little. It was times like this he was glad he wore a mask. Not only does it keep the fan girls from swooning by seeing his face, at least in his mind, but it made sure no one saw when he was looking anywhere else. That's exactly what he was doing right now, looking anywhere but his mother.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mom." said Will. Lucian gave of a smirk at his brother's predicament.

Argenta gave Will a deadpan look. Her eyes then flashed for an instant and two Pokémon came from above to float next to Argenta. One was a Bug-type that looked like a butterfly with a purple body, white wings, and red eyes. The other was a Ghost-type that was in the shape of a hot air balloon and had a yellow X on the center of its purple body and beady red eyes.

"Ree."

"Blim."

"Ooh, I forgot about Drifblim and Butterfree," said Will as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are grounded, Will. I didn't raise you to become a peeping tom," said Argenta angrily.

"But Mom! I'm supposed to get my first Pokémon and start my journey tomorrow!" cried the masked boy.

"You'll still get your Pokémon, but you won't be leaving for another week. Now come, let's head home so Lucian can get settled in." said Argenta as she turned, holding a now sleeping Anabel, and head to their home. Lucian and a downtrodden Will followed close behind.

-:-

The next day came and Will was anxiously waiting for his first Pokémon. He was still disappointed that he'd have to wait week to travel, but thinking back to the reason why he was grounded, he'd probably do it again. When he saw Anabel coming toward him, he had to quickly wipe away the perverted grin on his face.

"Hey, Anabel." smiled Will.

"Hi Big Brother! Whatcha doing?"

"Just waiting for my first Pokémon," grinned Will.

"What'll it be?" asked the little girl.

"Well Anabel, since we're part of the Voyant Clan, it will most likely be a Psychic-type. Kinda like how Aniki got a Ralts when he turned ten."

"…But Mommy doesn't have any Psychic-types!" cried Anabel.

"I really don't think she needs them. Drifblim and Butterfree may not be Psychic-types, but they can use Psychic-type moves."

Will and Anabel talked for a few more minutes, mainly about Lucian's journeys through Hoenn and Sinnoh, until someone approaching them interrupted them. They turned to see Argenta and a tall man with long silver hair and a tan trench coat. There was also a small green Pokémon with a leaf on his head and buds around its neck sitting on the man's shoulder.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hello, my little Anabel."

"Hey Mom, whose this?" asked Will, pointing to the man.

"He's an old friend of mine, Will."

"Old friend? Are you two in a relationship?!" questioned Will incredulously.

**SMACK!!**

Anabel started giggling at the sight of Will rubbing the back of his head where Argenta smacked him while the Voyant Matriarch crossed her arms and glared down at the masked boy.

"Will, he's a married man. How can we be in a relationship?!" demanded Argenta.

"It can be done!"

"…No more TV for you." said Argenta. She turned to her friend to see him holding back his laughter. She could feel a migraine coming on. "Anyway, he's here to give you your first Pokémon."

"Really?!" asked a now excited Will.

"That's right, kid. Just like with your brother, I'm here to give you your Pokémon," stated the man as he grinned. Will looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, you gave Lucian his Ralts?" asked Will.

"That's right. I caught that Ralts when I was in Sinnoh when your mother had asked me to find Lucian a Pokémon that would be perfect for him. Your Pokémon, I caught in the Ruin Valley of the Kanto Region."

The man sent out the Pokémon that was to be Will's partner. It was a very small bird-like Pokémon with a round green body and almond shaped eyes. It also had red three toed feet, small round wings, and a feather sticking out of the top of its head.

"A Natu?" questioned Will.

"Correct! You know, they say that Natu are magic Pokémon." explained the man. If Will weren't wearing his mask, everyone would have seen his eyes light up. If there was one thing Will loved more than girls, it was magic.

"Sweet! Hey Anabel! Check out my new Pokémon!" called Will as he picked up the Tiny Bird Pokémon. "Anabel?"

"Big Brother! Look what I found!"

Everyone turned to see Anabel standing by a tree pointing up at the branches. When they came closer they noticed that there was a yellow mouse-like Pokémon with a lightning bolt-shaped tail in the tree.

"A Pikachu? They're rare here in the Johto region," said Argenta.

"Natu."

The little Psychic-type, who was sitting on top of Will's head, started to have her eyes glow blue. This caused Will to freeze up and see an interesting vision. Once the vision ended, Will looked towards his little sister and smiled.

'Better not let Lucian know about this. He's already very protective of Anabel and I don't think he needs to know about her and some Pikachu trainer getting involved in the future.' thought Will as he watched Anabel trying to reach the Pikachu. He then turned to Argenta and the man. "I'm going to go show Lucian my new Pokémon."

With that, Will ran off without waiting for a reply.

-:-

Meanwhile, Lucian was training with his team of Psychic-types. The first was a clown-like Pokémon with rosy cheeks. He also had skinny limbs, five fingered hands, curled feet, and tufts of blue hair coming out of the sides of his head.

The second Pokémon was half yellow in the front and half black in the back in color, had a long neck and what looked like a second head for a tail.

Next was a humanoid Pokémon that looked like she was wearing pink puffy pants with a yellow spot on each knee and looked to be dancing. Her torso was gray in color and very skinny and on her head was a pink headpiece with three yellow dots on the front.

Forth was a yellow and brown Pokémon with a long moustache and held a spoon in each hand. His head resembled that of a fox.

Second-to-last was a large blue bell-shaped Pokémon with large red eyes near the bottom of its body. It looked very ancient.

Lastly was Lucian's first Pokémon. He was another humanoid Pokémon that resembled a gladiator, was green and white in color, and his arms looked like blades. Coming out of his chest and back was a red horn-like protrusion.

"Very good, all of you." said Lucian with a gentle smile.

"Mime!"

"Giraf!"

"Cham!"

"Kazam!"

"Zong!"

"Galla!"

"Hey Big Bro!"

Lucian and his Pokémon looked to see Will running towards them. Lucian smiled when he saw the Pokémon in Will's arms.

"Hey Big Bro, look! I got my first Pokémon!"

"It suits you." chuckled Lucian.

"Yeah! With Natu by my side, I can become the best magician/trainer ever!" exclaimed the masked boy.

Lucian could only shake his head at Will's enthusiasm.

-:-

The week went by in no time. Because he couldn't leave, Will decided to train Natu within the city by battling nearby wild Pokémon and battling a local boy his age who had preferred Ghost-type Pokémon. He even got to battle the man who gave him Natu before the man left to search for a certain Pokémon. Despite having a type advantage over the man's Chikorita, Natu was soundly defeated.

When the week ended, Will was at the exit ready to leave. Lucian, Argenta, and Anabel, who was in Argenta's arms, were there to see him off.

"I guess this is it. Next time you see me, I'll be one of the greatest Psychic-type trainers in the Johto Region!"

"Eh, eh, don't go Big Brother!" whined Anabel as she reached out for Will.

"Sorry, Little Ana, but I've got to go. I will come back one day though," said Will with a sad smile.

"Promise?" asked Anabel as she held out her pinky.

"Promise." nodded Will, linking his pinky with hers.

"Yay!"

As this happened, Lucian walked over and stood next to Will.

"Are you ready to go, Will?"

"Wait, you're coming with me, Big Bro?" asked a surprised Will.

"I don't see why not. I've studied in Hoenn and entered the league in Sinnoh. I can give you advice when needed when we travel through Johto."

"Big Brother Lucian needs to promise to come back, too!"

"Don't worry, Anabel. Both Will and Lucian will come back one day. Besides, Will does need to come back to challenge the Ecruteak Gym if he plans on entering the league." said Argenta.

Argenta then went over to her oldest son to give him a hug goodbye with Anabel giving one as well.

"Take care of Will, okay Lucian?"

"I won't let anything happen to him, Mother. I'll even make sure he doesn't do anything perverted."

"Traitor." mumbled Will.

Argenta then went to Will and kissed him his forehead. This caused the new trainer to blush.

"Mom!" shouted the embarrassed boy. He quickly wiped his forehead causing Argenta to laugh a little.

"I'll miss you, Will. Please stay safe."

"I will, Mom," said Will. He then did something that surprised Argenta and Lucian. Will had taken off his mask to reveal light blue eyes that had the start of tears in them. He then gave his mom one final hug before he left. "I will."

Argenta had tears in her eyes as well as she returned the hug to her son. When they separated, Will wiped away the remaining tears and placed his mask back on his face. He then turned and started to walk out the city exit, with Lucian by his side, to head off to Violet City. He gave one last look back at his mom and little sister, waving goodbye one last time.

Will has now started his journey through Johto. What obstacles will he come across and what trainers will he meet as he tries to achieve his dream?

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**-:-**

**My first fic that actually doesn't focus on a shipping, though I did put some hints in here for two shippings. What's interesting is that this was never supposed to be about Will. It just turned into a story with Will as the main character. It turned out pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**I think it's because of his appearance, but I see Will as a pervert/lecher. He's really like a blank slate in a way when it comes to the animé, which this is more based on, since he has yet to appear.**

**The family name of Voyant comes from the word clairvoyant. Since Anabel, Will, Lucian, and Argenta are all Psychic-type trainers that have many similar characteristics, I gave them that name.**

**As to why Argenta has a Butterfree and a Drifblim. She may not have set Pokémon in the games and its unknown about the animé, but in the TCG she has those two Pokémon. Both of which are known to use Psychic-type attacks.**

**As of right now, this is complete. I might continue this or I might make it into a challenge. If anyone wants to take up the challenge and write out Will and Lucian's journey through Johto, contact me through PM to get the details.**

**One last thing, vote on the latest poll on my profile. It'll help with one of my other fics.**

**Read & Review**


End file.
